Always And Forever
by RdRidingHood
Summary: One shots TROYPAY give it a chance there not that bad i hope T/S Halo-revised Always and forever So Far A MUST READ i think you decide
1. Always And Forever Oneshot for now

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with Disney and the mouse this was for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Tragedy Strikes our Favorite Wild cat will he be able to pull through and survive or will heart ache prove to be to much. A MUST READ TROYPAY!!

AN: PLEASE REVIEW YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE WONDERS IT WILL DO I REALLY WANT FEED BACK THIS IS MY BEST STORY YET PLEASE!!

It was suppose to be the day I get ready for the day that will begin rest of my life….Graduation.

Instead I was standing in my room putting on a black suite getting ready for my best friends funeral. I gave my self one last look as I headed down the stairs greeted by my father and mother dressed in all black as well. Heading to the car we took the long drive to where I would see her for the last time.

Me and Sharpay used to be extremely close friends we didn't have any secrets between us. Were there for each other threw everything. Inseparable and very protective over each other. We were there for the make ups breakups and loss's. I knew the guys she dated never really appreciated her for what she really was.

She had this spunk about her I never saw in anyone else. We brought out the best in both of us. There was no doubt a unspoken chemistry between us but we would never date not wanting to risk what we had was to great.

Last year I got a girlfriend named Gabriella. Girlfriends never usually came in between me and Sharpay but something was different this time. As me and Gabriella got closer me and Sharpay broke apart. Until she just became another face in the hall.

At first it hurt more than anything I had experienced. Losing her as a friend was like losing a part of me. At first it was hard to do things without her. Thing we did together then seemed childish and stupid that most people just didn't get it especially Gabi.

A week or two Before prom me and Gabriella had broken up. That week I asked around seeing if Sharpay has a date to prom the word was no, so The night of prom I wanted to try to patch things back up with a Sharpay so I bought a pink corsage I went to her house hoping she didn't leave already. I stood on her doorstep in my black tux and waited nervously as her mom opened the door.

I greeted her with a smile. As she looked back at me with a sad smile.'

"I'm sorry Troy You're a little late Zeke came and pick her up about 10 minutes ago".

"oh" was all I said

"yes she wasn't going to go but Zeke Called and Convinced her to go I'm sorry"

"its ok thank you miss Evans" she nodded and gently closed the door as I walked back down the path. And headed home not really feeling up t going to prom anymore.

Graduation seemed to come fast for me and my fellow Wildcats. Me and Sharpay Never Patched things up. The day Before Graduation Ryan Came Over To Deliver the Devastating News that Sharpay had got into a Bad Car Accident on her way to the Underground.

The Underground was a place we always went to Since we were kids it was a Small beach at the Edge of town Hidden From the Public only Few locals knew of. It was very Secluded and had a Beautiful view of the sunrise and sunset. That was where me and Sharpay had shared our First kiss. On the hood of my car after a long night of heavy drinking and tears her boyfriend had broken up with her that day and we thought alcohol wood be a good way to ease her pain. The sun was just coming up over the mountain casting shadows on the beach when she looked me straight in the eyes brown on blue a collaboration of beauty.

"I Love you Troy Bolton" she said. taking a deep breath I was about to say what I've been wanting to say Since I First Laid eyes on her. But before I knew it her lips crashed down on mine a mix of alcohol and cherry chap stick we closed our eyes lost in the moment of bliss. Minutes later we pulled apart laying out foreheads against one another. She bit her lip. Neither of us sure what to say.

She was the one to break the silence. Hopping of my car and straightening out her clothes swinging her arms back and forth.

I was still trying to recover form the kiss. After that I never got the opportunity again to say what I wanted so badly to say.

Now I was going to say my last good byes. Sitting in the seat only a row away from where the casket was laid. I couldn't pay attention to lost in my own thoughts. It was a closed casket ceremony, The accident had caused to much damage to show her face. It pained Troy to think that he wasn't there that some how if they had still be friends he could have protected her from this fate.

Through out the room pictures were spread out of her smiling laughing there were a few of him and her one was his favorite it was them at her 16th birthday party they were covered in cake it was everywhere in there hair and all over there face but they posed for a very comical cute picture.

He was a little startled when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning he let out a breath realizing it was just Mrs. Evans he gave her a weak smile and she returned with the same.

"how you holding up Troy" she said as she embraced me in a friendly hug I gently hugged her back.

"hanging on barley How are you and Vance" I said as we Broke apart.

"were Trying to Cope but I uh have something for you" she said taking a picture frame out of her purse. It was of me and Sharpay together. Taking it in my hand I looked up at her tears threatening to spill as I Spoke, "Mrs. Evans This Means the World to me" she nodded as she looked she was going to cry again she placed her hand on my shoulder once again giving it a squeeze as she walked away.AN:THE PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE

When we got home I immediately changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a vintage Tee.

I wasn't hungry so I decided to take a drive to that spot the special spot where we could always find each other.

I laid on the hood of the car with a blanket under me staring at the stars with the picture next to me. Wondering if she was looking back at me.

"why did you have to leave I had so many things I never got to say so many…."

He let out a deep sigh.

Closing his eyes he drifted of to sleep. What felt like hours later I opened his eyes to find it still night time. Groaning from the uncomfortableness of the hood I went to move when I realized something or rather someone was lying on Me I looked down to see a mess of blonde curls. 'NO WAY' I thought to myself stirring she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes and I stared in awe.

"hi" she said in that cute voice I missed so much hearing when she first wakes up.

"this isn't happening I accidentally say out loud . She smirks at me

"no this is really happening" she said now both of us sitting next to each other like old times.

"no how but you this is impossible are you" before I could finish she began to speak.

"no I'm not a figment of your imagination I am not and angel and yes I am really here" she said smiling.

He didn't care whether or not I was true or if he was really dreaming all that mattered was she was there with him in that moment I took her into a tight embrace "I've Missed you so much Pay"

"I've Missed you too TB" she said still both holding each other we broke apart sitting there in silence

"I don't have much time I just wanted to say a few things" I said nothing just waited and listened. We looked into each others eyes as she began to speak.

"that night at Prom…my mom told me you came to see me" I was about to say something when she held her fingers to my lips to silence me " I need you to know something the only reason I went with Zeke to prom was Because I was hoping you would be there and that maybe by some chance we could go back to the way things were but you never showed up" she looked down for only a second before looking back to me. "it was you and I that was supposed to be crowned prom king and Queen"

We didn't say anything just looked at each other smiling enjoying the time we had together .

"its time for me to go TB" he looked at her with pleading eyes "no I cant lose you again"

"you don't have to" I looked at her with a questioning stare"

She leaned in whispering in my ear. "meet me at the underground". she leaned in giving me a deep passionate kiss "I'll never ever forget these Images"

Troy Jolted Awake this time he was in his room he laid back against the pillows realizing it was all a dream. Letting out a breath.

There was a knock at his door "Troy honey you better get up you have rehearsal today" he sat there confused "FOR WHAT" I yelled threw the door "did you party to hard last night your graduation silly" I could hear her walking away realization came over me 'OMG' I got up barley throwing on pants and a t shirt grabbing my keys I headed out the door.

Speeding down the streets through Albuquerque I sped into that secret place knowing it was a long shot but what more did I have to lose.

Getting out of the car I didn't see anything at first. But then I heard her voice.

"Troy" came her Uncertain voice I closed my eyes I could have died in that moment of happiness as I turned around and saw her standing there her blonde curls sawing in the wind she was wearing my old wild cats t shirt and a pair of ripped jean shorts.

I said nothing but ran up to her and hugged her not wanting to let go she hugged me back with the same force words not needing to be said its as if she knew what he was thinking.

Breaking apart a few minutes later he held her head in his hands " I Love You Sharpay Evans" she looked at him with teary eyes "I will always and forever Love You Troy Bolton" sharing a tender kiss and more hugs. They eventually made it home safe and sound.

AN: thank you for Reading I hope you Enjoyed I know most people don't Review on one shots But try for me please you would make my week that has been exceptionally crappy. PLEASE!! There might be a Cookie


	2. HaloRevised

Disclaimer: I Obviously own nothing so there you go.

Summary: Troypay Sharpay's Point of view its senior year the last talent show and this is Sharpay's moment to tell troy what she's been wanting to tell him forever.

Song: Halo by Haley James Scott

I sat in my dressing room minutes from the last performance I will ever do at east high. A place I once thought of my sanctuary once my kingdom. Now I sit in front of my vanity pictures of me and Ryan surrounding the mirror of all the performances we did together, and now it was just me.

I heard a knock at the door bringing me out of my thoughts so I turn to see who it is. Kelsie opens the door and peeks her head in. "5 minutes Sharpay"

"thanks Kels" I say with a week smile she says nothing in return and closes the door I look back to the mirror putting last minute touchups to my make up all I could hear was the other performance before me. As I tried not to knowing very well who it was.

It was the wildcat gang putting there all into the last show they'll do together. If you asked me a few years ago if I ever imagined if things would end up like this I would have told you, you were crazy. I never thought one summer could change everything.

Now as I sit in my dressing room alone I look over the lyrics one last time.

It a song I wrote last summer inspired by none other than Troy Bolton. As I hear the crowd cheer I realize my times up now or never.

I do some vocal and breathing exercises ready for what's to come.

"Sharpay" I turn to see Kelsie in the doorway again

"yeah"

"were ready for you"

"okay"

I get up and head to the stage as Mrs. Darbus stops me

"break a leg Sharpay I'm going to miss you" she said giving me a hug I couldn't help but giggle "thank you" I smile as I walk away. 'in a strange way ill miss this place too. I think to myself

I step on stage everything is dark as I wait for them to raise the curtains. I take a deep breath closing my eyes griping the microphone tighter in my hands I've never been nervous before a performance before but I also never sang anything I wrote from my own heart. It was song from someone else and I had no emotional attachment to.

As the curtains raise the band kicks in and the spotlight hits me. I open my eyes scanning the crowd I'm search for Troy when I find him I begin to sing never taking my eyes off of him.

I never promised you a ray of light i never promised there'd be sunshine everyday I'll give you everything i have the good, the bad

The band kicks in and picks up the beat as I begin to move around the stage ever so often looking back at troy.

why do you put me on a pedestal? I'm so up high that i cant see the ground below so help me down, you've got it wrong i don't belong there one thing is clear i wear a halo, i wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me and i, i just want to love you whoa whoa i, i just want to love you

After a while everyone seemed to get into it standing up clapping and bobbing there heads I smile I look back at troy but he is just sitting there emotionless I choose not to let it get to me. And continue to sing

i always said that i would make mistakes I'm only human and that's my saving grace i'll fall as hard as i try so don't be blinded see me as i really am i have flaws and sometimes I can't even stand so pull me from that pedestal i don't belong there one thing is clear i wear a halo, i wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here, you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me and i, i just want to love you whoa whoa i, i just want to love you like you think that you know me but in your eyes i am something worthy only in your mind only in your mind i wear a, i wear a i wear a halo one thing is clear i wear a halo i wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so if you were me and i, i just want to love you whoa whoa i , i just want to love you haha ha ha halo (x9)

As I sang the last words I stared straight into his eyes he had a face that was indescribable I couldn't tell if he was angry or confused.

I heard the crowd cheer In a load roar and applause. I smiled and bowed heading back to my dressing room to change and get ready for the end of the year party at my house.

walking back every one complimented me on how well I did. I smiled and continued to my dressing room. When I got there he was standing in the doorway my face dropped. "was the song about me" he asked with that charming voice.

I brushed past him "don't flatter your self Bolton" he followed me in not waiting for an invitation. "Sharpay talk to me"

"no you've made it clear what you wanted I just wanted to get some things off my chest " I said with a cold voice. Looking him straight in the eyes putting on my best act of not letting him see how I really feel. I sat at my vanity wiping away the makeup. He nodded and turned to head out stopping at the door and looking over his shoulder.

"just for the record you were the one I wanted" then he left. I continued to stare into my vanity with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

AN: so it really didn't turn out the way I wanted I've been having trouble with writing lately but if you review and give me feed back it might help


End file.
